What it takes?
by Kate-foreverfan
Summary: Mitchsen AU. The Power is a tricky thing. And the legacy is even trickier. (Rating is T. Just to be safe - it MIGHT be bordering at M. Just a little)))) Realy!) For now complete


**_Guys, I will continue my other Mitchsen story as soon as possible. Just hit some pitfalls with that one. Fear not, you will soon see the continuation of our girls' jorney))_**

* * *

Title: What it takes?  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Aubrey/Beca, Chloe/OC  
Genre: AU, Humor, Romance, Drama  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me; I just like playing with them.  
Notes: Written for me, myself & mine

Summary: Mitchsen AU. The Power is a tricky thing. And the legacy is even trickier.

A/N: A spin of our three favorite girls' lives. Supernatural powers. A little fun with our heroes. If someone is too attentive and would like to raise hell, make notice. Yes, the idea came to me from film 'The Covenant' 2005. (Sebastian Stan is yummy)))) Both 'The Covenant' and 'Pitch Perfect' don't belong to me. Just borrowing. The title might change! I'm open to suggestions)))

Started: 08-02-2013

Standart text – Aubrey

_Italics_ – Beca

_**Bold italics**_ – flashbacks

_Underlined italics _– both Aubrey & Beca

_**Bold underlined italics**_ – mind speech

* * *

Power. It surges through my veins, waking up in my blood. It flows freely, knowing no bounds. I feel it rising. The heat almost overwhelms me. The fear doesn't have time to smother me.

Warm hands steady me, not letting me fall. The hands that always provided a safe haven for me. She always stood by me. We traveled the world together. Her inner force, her legacy made itself known only when we were on the cusp of our teenage years. Now at the age of 24 my own heritage decided to come to life. We hoped that it won't happen. Alas, the prophesies can not be halted every time. The long and tangled road that we braved together brought us to now.

* * *

The acknowledgment of our feelings was made a long time ago. But no action was taken. What happened that we decided to go a little backwards. We lived together since 7, when both of our parents died. The war in which they perished as it often happens centered around the powers our families possessed. Our Clans present a real threat and are families occupying the higher places on Power Totem. They died in the fight, admittedly taking their adversaries with them.

The Mitchell and Posen bloodlines held the oldest magics in their kin. Coming from such noble Clans had its perks – the Families were far well off. The wills of both families stated that the children should be taken care of by Posens and Mitchells' close friends Jefferson and Chloe Beale. Loyal to the Clans, they undertook this task. And made their friends proud.

We were happy with them. The Beales had us home-schooled, so by the age of 13 we've covered half of the curriculum for the Second year of University. The inherited magic and knowledge, carved into our DNA certainly only added to our successfulness. Chloe and Jeff also taught us everything about the history of our kins and our powers.

The age at which the bearer receives their power varies. It depends on many factors. Beca, being volatile before, after the tragedy became more introverted and had a very difficult time accepting changes and new people. At the same time she felt everything deeply and was able to let go only in our presence. More so me than even the Beales. When we became 14, she received her powers. Chloe mused that it happened at the account of our physical growth (hitting puberty 100%) and Beca's emotional turbulence. Which gave the needed push for power to burst forth. On the other hand I, while certainly depending on Beca, became a strict, anal-retentive perfectionist. Now I can admit it. I don't know how Beca put up with it for so many years. _Maybe because I love you, Bree._ Perhaps. So, taking that into account, it's safe to assume I blocked any possible premature development of the force in me. Without my powers and without any inclination when they may come, I've taken to guns and knife throwing. I'm proud to say that this skill is a lifesaver. _No doubt._

At 15 we embarked on our first road trip. Chloe deemed it safe for Beca to venture into the world as she seemed to have gained a substantial control over her powers. She will have to always learn new tricks as the powers are ever changing and growing. The energy of the universe is at her disposal. Mine would have been the mirror image of it, but as it haven't presented itself yet, it might be different.

We traveled down the West Coast from Washington with a little detour across Idaho state, through Oregon, on our way to California. The dream place of every teenager, who wasn't born there. Though we traveled by human means, we couldn't live without Chloe and Jeff for too long. So every weekend Beca bounced us back to Spokane for a visit of our only living family. _Sometimes we do chat with the 'rents. They tell the best stories about the afterlife._

Spending three years perusing the paradise that is the state of California we set our eyes on to the new pastures. _What Bree might wanna not to delve into, but during that time we figured out just what we meant to each other in the broader meaning of our lives. The love we felt was always freely shared but the deeper undertones of it came to light on one of our weekend visits to the Estate. _To home, that what Beca means. So we were visiting Jeff and Chloe. So happy to see them and share their domestic bliss. _Chloe watched us like a hawk those days. On that Saturday night Bree and I were discussing what we should be doing further._ We had quite a few stories to share with the Beales.

During our Californication... _How sweet of you to name it like that. _Well, what do you want me to call it then, Becs? Even Chloe had said during our second year there, we should make something of it! _Well, that woman is the best thing we had for a mother, but still she involves herself far too much into our private matters!_ As I was about to say, we got into a trap and Beca had to weasel our way out of it. Two 'free agents', as they call themselves, got us at our leisure. It seemed the word got out that we were out and about from the Estate without any supervision. During our cruising we lied low. The hunt for us was never over. But still we both upheld our training and we got out from them fairly unharmed. _Of course, Mom didn't see it like that. Dad used all of his power of persuasion to let us continue our travels. _Then Mum, with tears in her eyes told us about the prophesy. _Never liked the notion of them._ Dad warned us that it was plausible the foretelling meant us as its target.

So that where the hopes came that I would never come into my powers. _Aubrey, it was a certainty, based on generations of our kins._ Yeah. So, with the new burden of the prophesy, and our newfound realization we had decided to head to Europe and Africa. I was enchanted by Egypt and Beca wanted to visit the main soft spots of energy, siphoning into this realm.

_Our weekly home visits continued uninterrupted. We started our voyage to the continents at age of 18, and since then we have seen magnificent things, experienced such energy fluctuations. We learned everything about each other anew. With Aubrey's help and determination we uncovered unseen volumes – about life and magic. Love and soulmates. I brought Jeff and Chloe sometimes to where we were staying at the moment. Those visits brought immeasurable pleasure to all four of us._ Beca and me were always together, never apart. During our travel more than once we bumped into many 'free agents'. Some were less successful then others. But we were always on top of our game.

* * *

This time something tells me it will be different. For once there are ten of them already and I have a feeling that more is on their way. Shooting moving targets is a second nature by now. No one escapes. Two on the far left. One is behind the corner. Precise shot and he's down for the count. Their power now is almost non existent. In earlier days it was quite difficult for Beca ti shut down the force flow for our enemies. But now it's even easier than to flip a light switch. The gun is empty and I'm out of additional clips. Beca just finished the last three with one shock wave. The feeling that something is coming does not abate.

My girl also feels it. We lock our eyes on each other. The magnetic pull that surrounded us for our whole life picks up in magnitude. We are drawing together. No doubts, no second thoughts. And no fear. I have never in my whole life felt even an ounce of fear in Beca's presence.

"Bree." The whispered sound of my name, spoken with such reverence. Our faces draw closer with each passing second. The cool feeling at the back of my neck erased by the warmth of Beca's fingers. Her hands encompass my face, thumbs smoothing down my cheeks. I am drowning in Beca's eyes and it is the best feeling in the world. Of course until her breath ghosts over my lips, hovering as if making sure that they will be there forever.

I have no patience. Closing the few millimeters I cover Beca's lips with my own. The first contact sends ripples through my body from the corners of my lips to the tips of my toes. Beca gently moves her mouth from one side to the other as if hugging mine. Her breath is scorchingly hot and when she presses more firmly into the kiss I melt. Opening my mouth in invitation I gently nip at her lip.

"What are you doing to me, baby..." The smile briefly lights up her whole face but then the look I've seen in the last three years only a number of time appears in Beca's eyes. She closes in on me, the tip of her tongue nudges at my lower lip. A rugged breath leaves my mouth and then all I can feel is Beca's probing tongue swirling around, caressing my gums and then flowing further to engage the tongue in a heated battle. Every move ignites something deeply in my soul. I'm grasping at the lapels of Beca's shirt, trying to fuse us as close as possible. Then I feel Beca retracting, but she just moves her face a little, our lips not far from each other.

"Love you. With everything that I am." She always manages to surprise me. I gently smile at her.

"Goes both ways, my Kado." As it always happens we only have little time to bask in our bubble.

Just then I hear someone coming. But not with my ears. The nape of my neck is burning with cold fire again as a wave of dizziness engulfs me. The pain starts to shoot in random parts of my body.

"Bree! Shit! Hold on!" Beca holds me close, supporting my weight as my knees buckle. "Ride it out, sunshine. Not too long, remember?" Oh, yes. I remember Beca curled up on the floor of the Estate, whimpering and as if trying to hold herself together.

_**Chloe was beside her in a second, gathering Beca in her arms and gently rocking the girl back and forth. Jeff was trying to hold me back so I wouldn't disrupt the relative calm Beca adopted after Chlo hugged her. Then after several long minutes Beca suddenly sprung to her legs and dashed for the door leading to the garden. Jeff grabbed me even more tightly as Chloe slowly rose to her feet and made her way in that direction. Ten seconds after Beca disappeared from our sight an agonizing scream could be heard. I ran, Chloe and Jeff hot on my feet. What we saw was indescribable and magnificent. The radius of whole 10 feet was one big burned circle. Beca was in the middle on her knee, her palms poised over the ground. I saw as Beca swayed and then I was running and hugging her for all it was worth. That afternoon Beca's blood awakened and the power within burst out in the open.**_

I feel them. Looking up at Beca, I understand that she senses something too.

"Someone's closing in. We should wait. At least we will use the surge for something more useful than ruining your parents' garden." My head rests on her shoulder. Beca's eyes are glistening a little. "Yeah, they keep reminding me of that. Three years of talks and still it's the first thing they mention." I smile at this. But not for long. The dizziness dissipates but I feel the wave starting in the pit of my stomach.

The 'free agents' are closing in. I can already see them. No need to count, I feel that there are 20 of them. It seems we are gaining some kind of a reputation. Good. The energy surges and I try to push Beca away.

"No, babe. They're yours but I'm all in it, too." My Kado is always so stubborn.

I turn to face our enclosing enemies and then all I can feel is the burn in every sell of my body, the eruption, moving with purpose. I can feel my hands rising on their own volition, or to be precise at the command of the Power that awakens in me with every passing second.

20 agents are like the dandelion pollen on the wind. They stand no chance against us. I'm blinded by the final pull and then only white light surrounds me.

I come to in Becs' warm and gentle arms. We're still in the street and I can see the astonishing results of my actions. The bloodied walls, the pavement littered with what's left of the power hunters.

"Wow. I did it?.." I turn my head to find Beca looking at me with all the adoration she can muster. She was never a fan of all the gore that we had to leave in our wake and this is pushing it up to the most gruesome meet up we had with them. But all I can feel from her is adoration, enormous love and utter devotion.

We were always able to speak without words, but now we don't even have to look at each other to have a conversation.

Beca gathers me in her arms and holds me close. "Bree, for now the trip is over." The smile that lights up her face tells me where we're going even before she utters the words. I smile in response.

"Yeah, time to go home."

* * *

_Jefferson and Chloe Beale are the only parents we've had since the age of seven and up to just three years ago when Aubrey managed to find a soft spot that provided the opportunity to speak with the departed. And though both of us used the opportunity to chat with our birth parents every now and again, our family still were Chloe and Jeff._

After taking a well deserved bath and treating myself to the sight of my bedroom, I am now sitting with Beca before our parents in every meaning of this word with the exception of blood.

_They were happy to see us as always. But after telling them the premise to our early visit, Mum hugged us both and smothered with kisses. Dad gave us each a firm hug and a kiss on the head. How I missed them._

"I think that the catalysis for the awakening of dormant forces in me is simple. The kiss. And of course a small horde of 'free agents'." Becs and I never had secrets from Mum and Dad.

"My girls! Finally! I don't think I would have survived any longer of your uncertainty." Mum is blunt and to the point as usual. Dad is just smiling a very content smile.

"That's wonderful, girls. But now, that your powers have awakened, the probability of the prophesy going into motion is extremely high." A somber mood falls after Dad's words as he looks at me.

_Shit. That piece of crap of the prophesy. I forgot. No, be honest, Beca, you wanted to forget, You wanted to will it out of existence. All that power and it can do nothing._

"Let's celebrate you coming home and the next step in you relationship." _**Mom, ever the optimist.**_ "Tomorrow will be a new day." Mum and Dad stand up and motion us both in the direction of the dinning room. "We will talk." Mum adds.

"Check and re-check everything. Don't you worry." Jefferson Beale always makes true of his word.

"_We love you_." Perfect synchronization, but even better now. Mom and Dad go to the kitchen and the cellar respectively. I smile at them.

"We are infinitely lucky. To have them." Becs has a semi-permanent bad-ass posture but only at home we get to see the real person. "And I am infinitely thankful to have you." She smiles at me in a way that makes my heart flutter and squeeze simultaneously from all the feelings.

"My Kado. If anyone is lucky, it is definitely me." I pull her closer and lightly peck her on the lips. My girl smiles at me with that special smile and brings us closer still.

"I love you, Aubrey."

She kisses me at the tip of my nose, nuzzling then the side of my face. Pecking me again at my temple, Beca joins our hands and drags me to the dinning room, where the voice of our mother can be heard, happy and free.

Even if it's only for today.

* * *

_Kado - Gift (Dutch)_


End file.
